1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a driving circuit of a vibration wave motor for driving a member by a travelling surface wave.
2. Related Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,411 disclosed a driving circuit of a vibration wave motor comprising a vibration detecting element for detecting the driving state of the vibration wave motor, i.e., whether a vibratory member is vibrating in a resonating state, whereby the oscillation frequency of an oscillation circuit is automatically varied in conformity with the signal from said element and which is further provided with a band-pass filter so that only an output of a desired frequency is applied to a driving electrostrictive element.
However, this has led to a disadvantage that actuation of such circuit cannot be automatically accomplished.